Everywhere
by naminelover
Summary: In the city of Twilight Town, will Namine and her friends find love, and friendship or will it cause friendships to end.
1. An Unlikely Friendship

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own square enix,disney, or any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy Characters or places, etc.**

Everywhere: an odd friendship

A Wednesday morning on August 28 Namine woke up to hear her alarm clock ringing. Today was the first day of school at the school called Monroe High School; this was her first day of High school. She had completed eighth grade and she was a bit nervous. The blonde haired girl shut off her alarm clock only to hear her mother's perky yet nervous voice.

"Namine,

Are you up yet?" Her bouncy mother called out.

"Yes mom." She replied rubbing her eyes. As she quickly scrambled out of her bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After she was finished she thought of what to wear.

"Hmm..." The girl wondered, "Should I wear my white dress or my blue dress or maybe, my grey Hollister shirt and denim skirt?" As she decided to wear her grey Hollister shirt and denim mini skirt. As she walked down the stairs to see her dad reading a newspaper, she saw a bowl of cereal waiting, as she ate her cereal thinking.

"I hope I don't lose myself, after all I am in a new place as long as I stay with my friends I should be okay." She snapped out of her thinking as she grabbed her backpack to see her mom waiting in the car. They drove the BMW out of the driveway to the school on the way Namine thought if she would meet anybody new. As they pulled up to the school. Namine went to get her schedule as she stared up at the bulletin saying that anyone who had "H" in his or her last name had to go to the classroom E-3.

As she proceeded to the classroom, she saw a girl wearing a black tank top over a white spaghetti-strap shirt with a purple skirt and a darker purple belt along with white and purple shoes, her hair looked extremely red since the sun glistened on her hair. She turned around, looked at Namine, and turned around. Namine did not think much of it. As they called her name. She grabbed her green schedule and walked to her first class with her best friend, Yuffie. The first class she had to go to was Biology with Mr. Brown in A-4.

As Yuffie and Namine walked near the classroom, once again they saw this mysterious girl with the red hair. As the teacher swung open the door.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, take your backpacks off, and line up straight, and please stand in the middle..."

Before he had, a chance to finish someone was goofing off in the back of the line.

"Sir?" Mr. Brown bellowed which scared the class. "Get out of the line and come up here now!"

When the class stared and looked at whom it was it was Seifer who frequently got in trouble last year. What would make this year any different? While Mr. Brown continued on with his words,

"As I was saying please stand in the middle so I can pair you up for lab partners."

The rest of the class walked in as they heard Seifer being yelled at by Mr. Brown. As the class watched and snickered when he walked, back into the classroom the class was extremely quiet.

"Okay lab partners for the first semester first will be... "Namine Hirouge and Kairi Hidaka."

Namine stood there silently a girl she barely knew was her lab partner. After the teacher finished the pairings, he explained the rules and why he did not allow backpacks for the sole purpose that if there were a glass beaker full of a chemical a backpack would knock it off and burn a hole in the cheap tile. Namine pulled out her books and glanced at Kairi's notebook that was pink and had flowers all over it.

" Hmm..." Namine thought, " Bright and...Colorful... I wonder what this girl is like, is she nice or mean, well I'll see during elective."

After the bell rang, they walked to Language Arts listening to 90 minutes of going over rules and regulations. While Namine and Yuffie were walking.

" Look!" Yuffie said quickly, she noticed that it was Kairi about to be beaten up by a senior. Yuffie tried to walk away but Namine stood up.

" Hey, leave her alone!" Namine yelled.

" What the hell, who is this, get her?" A girl looked over and said. In that instant second several girls ran towards Yuffie and Namine. Namine took out a can of pepper spray and sprayed them in their eyes. She ran out to Kairi who was now shaking.

" Are you okay?" Namine inquired.

" Yes... Thank you so much." She said shakily.

As they walked to PE, where Ms. Lee told them what the class was about. After PE was lunch, Namine stood in line for about 15 minutes to get her lunch and sat next to Yuffie as she saw Kairi at an empty table. Namine looked over at Yuffie and said

" Hey, let's ask her if she wants to join us." Namine said

" How about no, she doesn't seem...independent." Yuffie commented.

" Come on, I'm sure she is very nice just a bit shy." Namine replied. She walked over to Kairi.

" Hello, would you like to join us at our table?"

" Umm... I don't want to be a burden..."

" No you wouldn't come on." Namine said proudly.

" Okay then I will." The red haired girl replied. As they walked back to the table where Yuffie was eating quietly. As Namine and Kairi sat down talking.

" So... where did you go to school last year?"

" Oh, I went to Pacific Middle School that's all the way in Traverse Town."

" Okay so you're from out of town I take it you just moved here."

The girl nodded.

" Well I went to Twilight Middle School right here in Twilight town. Its so beautiful town."

" Good for you, lucky you have friends."

" Okay, what, you can't make friends? " Not to be rude or anything."

" Well I'm just a bit too shy."

The bell rang and all of them walked to their classes. Yuffie was walking ahead really quickly as if she was going to miss History Class Namine ran and tried to catch up with her when she finally did.

" Yuffie, what's wrong?"

" Oh nothing why don't you go to talk to that Kairi girl?"

" What are you mad or something?"

" No what do you think you ignored me during lunch."

" Well I'm sorry that I'm her only friend, come on she just moved here."

" Fine." As both of them walked to History Class where Mrs. Makoto who explained the basics after this lecture was over the bell rang, Namine was walking with Kairi explaining whom everybody was.

" Okay that's Selphie is so talkative, Seifer he's the gang member rumor that he was arrested for cocaine possession. " Roxas...oh where do I begin? " Well he's hot and cute and not taken, continuing on that's Yuffie, she's my best friend and she's a great fighter, That's Sora he's cool, and his best friend Riku he is cool too still both of them are not taken..."

The bell rang to go home Namine heard her cell phone ring it was her mom as she saw on the caller ID The text said to meet in the parking lot. Roxas came running up to her.

" Hey Namine..." He said playfully rubbing her head she playfully slapped his hand.

" Well anyway Namiee, would you like to go see a movie tonight?"

Namine stared at him " You mean on a date, I'm sorry I have tons of homework to do maybe Friday with all the gang?"

" Sure well catch ya later Namiee!"

Kairi stared at her oddly.

" Is he your boyfriend or something?"

" Of course not he's the annoying yet sweet guy friend nothing more nothing less." Namine said surprised, as she waved to Kairi as she saw her mom honking the horn to ask her to hurry up. As Namine pulled herself into the car. Her mother drove off.

" So Namiee... how was your first day, did you make any new friends?"  
" Of course I did a very shy girl named Kairi, she's very sweet and kind to everyone."

" Good maybe you should invite her over or something to introduce her to Twilight town."

" Hmm... maybe I will she could come with us to the movies on Friday."

" Namiee... me and your father may have something planned that day."

" What?"

" Remember we have to visit Aunt Aerith remember she asked us to go to that charity event with her."

" But mom... I really want to go to the movies...with friends..."

" No... Namiee someone has to watch the house..."

" Hell no I made these plans long before the charity event I had on the calendar for months..."

" Child don't talk to me that way you're staying at the house and that's final." Her mother said in a snippy yet angry tone.

" Fine..." Namine said pout fully as they rode in silence back to the mansion. As her father was sitting in the parlor reading a book.

" Oh hi kiddo how was your day?"

" Okay..." Namine angrily walks up to her room.

" It's not fair, why do adults get to have all the fun... I'm going to the movies regardless..." Namine said.

As she sat at her white desk finishing her homework when she looked up at the clock it was 6:00, it was time for dinner as she sat there only eating a salad since she was a vegetarian after she finished her dinner the phone rang. Her mother answered it.

" Namiee... it's for you."

As she picked up the phone she wondered whom it was Yuffie,or Roxas actually it was Kairi.

" Hello Namine."

" Hi how did you get my number."

" Roxas gave me your number I asked him for it."

" Umm... why?"

" Because I wanted to talk to you, you know to get to know you better."

" Oh so what do you want to know?"

" Well when's your birthday, what's your favorite color, and where do you shop?"

" Well for starters my birthday is September 5th, my favorite color is white, and I shop at Hollister, Zuminez, and Nordstrom."

" Wow those are some good stores."

" So likewise can you answer those questions?"

" Sure my birthday is December 5th, my favorite color is pink, and I shop at Hollister, Macys, Nordstrom and the Juicy Couture store."

Namine could hear her mother telling her to get off the phone.

" Oh well I have to go I'll see you at school."

" Bye see ya."

Her mother called her downstairs to say something.

" Namiee... where would you like to have your party this year, oh where would you like it at? " The country club, or at Cipriani..."

" No mom, can't I be a normal teenage girl having sleepovers and other fun things instead of picking the most exclusive clubs to got to? " No I want a sleepover with friends and I'll make the invitations."

" Fine then..." If it goes bad don't blame me." Her mother said.

The next morning Namine decides to walk to school as she meets up with Kairi.

" Hey Kairi, want to go to the movies with me and my friends?"

" Sure..."

" Okay meet me at my house at 7:00pm on Friday Night." " My address is this."

She handed her a piece of paper when Kairi stared at it the address said 1312 Erie Drive. As they proceeded to school only to find a student, being arrested not just any student Seifer they heard him yelling.

" But I didn't have any coke, that's not mine my friend's he put it in my bag."

" Yeah right child, too many drug cases so little time." The cop said. As the girls watched in horror as the school was humiliated by " wankster" as Kairi and Namine walked to class traumatized by the events. All the teachers did that Thursday was lecture on the dangers of drugs. As Kairi and Namine were walking home, Kairi stopped.

" What's wrong?" Namine asked.

" Nothing, would you like to go to my house to finish homework?"

" Sure let me call my parents to let them know." As Namine made a quick phone call to her parents, which they said, yes. As the girls persisted to walk up the block.

" My house is just up ahead." She pointed at a light blue colored house. When they walked into the house. The house was relatively smaller than Namine's but it was cozy.

" My parents are at work they'll be home at about 6:00, so just make yourself at home."

As Namine sat her backpack down as Kairi proceeded to bake some sugar cookies. As she sat at the table and both of them pulled out their books and notebooks as they were working for 10 minutes as Kairi stood up to get to get the cookies.

" Want one?"

" Sure I love sugar cookies." Namine said sweetly.

" Okay here ya go" The red head said serving the cookie on a plate.

" Thanks alot." She said grabbing the plate.

Once they finished the cookies and homework Namine realized what time it was.

" Oh shoot I gotta go I'll see ya later Kairi."

" Bye Namine." As Namine waved and left out the door running home, she forgot her notebook in such a rush. As Kairi could not help but look in it. There were pages of notes not much. Namine ran back to the house where she saw her housekeeper Annie there.

" Oh hi Annie..."

" Your parents were worried..."

" I told them where I was going, I'll see you later Annie."

That night when everybody was asleep Namine wrote in her diary

"_ Diary, today I went over my friend Kairi's house it was so beautiful like...her...what am I saying? Well I cannot help it, we are supposed to go to the movies tomorrow and me and the gang will I will be so happy. Well I will write more later"_

The next day Kairi gave Namine back her notebook as they sat through six boring classes after the day was up Namine rushed home to get ready wearing a white dress and blue shoes only to find her parents getting ready for the charity event. It was about 6:50 and her parents had left out of the door.

About ten minutes later Kairi arrived in a pink dress and purple shoes.

" Ready to go?" She said eagerly.

" Yup" She replied as they drove off the lot. As Namine turned on the radio to here, the song "Never had a dream come true" by S club 7. Namine turned it up.

" Oh I love S club 7 I still do."

" You like them too?" Kairi said, " I have all of their CD's and I loved their show."

" So did I!"

As they pulled up to the movie theater to see the gang waiting there.

" Okay, what movie should we see, " the break-up" or " X-men". The group said X-men but Namine and Kairi went to go see the break-up. As they sat in the back row.

" Would you like something perhaps popcorn, ice cream, or a hotdog?" Kairi questioned.

" Umm... some popcorn would be fine."

As she arrived two minutes before the movie started. As they sat there eating the popcorn. While they were watching the movie, Namine thought that she forgot something but she snapped back to reality realizing she did not forget anything. After the movie was over Kairi and Namine went back to Namine's car as she drove Kairi back to her house.

" I had a great time Namine, I'll see ya at school."

" I did too I'll see you at school too."

Namine watched to make sure Kairi made it inside the door of her home as Namine drove home beaming from the night. As she closed the car door and locked it. When she got to the mansion door, no one was there. As she reached into her purse and realized she had forgotten her house key.


	2. The date and The Kiss

Everywhere: The date and the kiss

Namine searched frantically for her key. Searching in her pockets, her purse, and under the door.

"No, this can't be happening, mom and dad will be here any minute and Annie isn't here, I can't believe this, how am I supposed to get back in the house?" Namine thought. She knew her parents would be home any minute now and she had locked herself out of the house. She thought is her sister home. She knocked on the door hoping her older sister Paine would hear her. She heard somebody running down the stairs. Her sister opened the door.

" Namiee, what are you doing home so late? " Do any idea what time it is, if mom and dad found out..."

"Look I was out...with Kairi..."

"Ooh... you were out with a girl Namiee..."

"Shut up it wasn't like that at least I'm not like you..."

"Namiee... just get in the house." as Namine ran into the house and sat on the couch. While Paine was in the kitchen.

"So what did you girls do?"

"We went to the movies... oh I wish I could do more with her..."

"Like what?" Paine asked surprised.

"No... It's not what you think... like going out to dinner...as friends of course..."

"Face it Namiee you want to be more than friends..."

"What as in best friends?"

"No silly, as a girlfriend."

"Come on Paine, I like Kairi as a friend..."

" Mmhmm you want her as your girlfriend, aww... little Namiee has a crush..." She said teasing her around the parlor.

" Stop it...maybe I do maybe I don't."

" Come on just make your move or someone else will."

" What do you mean?"

" Well she's probably gorgeous and has no problem attracting people."

" Hmph okay I will I'll ask her by this week, I'll see ya later Paine I'm going to bed."

" Okay night Namiee."

Namine walked up to her room thinking this cannot possibly happen, being a lesbian in her household was practically a sin. After she saw her sister be ostracized from the whole family due to her sexual preference. She could not hide herself anymore. She thought to herself.

" I don't want to end up like Paine, but I can't hide myself anymore... " Namine thought of ways to tell her parents. She could tell them privately or have them find out. Namine had to tell someone besides Paine.

" Okay tomorrow I'll call Yuffie, ask her to go to the park with me...and I'll tell her there...should I tell Kairi or Roxas?"

Namine fell asleep trying to plan all of this at once. Namine had a strange dream that night. The dream was about everyone finding out she was a lesbian and Kairi and Yuffie hated her for it. As Namine woke up in a cold sweat. She fell back asleep and woke up at 10:00 am to call Yuffie.

" Hello Yuffie?"

" Yep watcha need Namiee..."

" Can you meet me in the park at noon today?"

" Of course Namiee is there something you need?"

" Yes and can you meet me in the park?"

" Yup I'll talk to you later."

Namine took a shower, got dressed and ate breakfast to see her parents downstairs talking. They stopped when Namine walked into the room.

" Namiee... we need to talk to you..." Her mother said nervously.

" Sure mom what do you need?" Namine looked oddly.

" Namieee... I'm... pregnant..."

" What?" Namine looked shocked and angry.

" Haven't you people heard of birth control?" Namine ran out the door and to the park where she saw Yuffie sitting on a park bench near the desolate exit of the park. Yuffie looked up to see Namine right there.

" Hey Namiee... what did you need to tell me?"

" Well for starters my mom is pregnant."

" Well congratulations..."

" No, well I don't know what to think."

" Anything else."

" Yes Yuffie... I'm a lesbian."

There was a silent moment for about five minutes then Yuffie finally broke the silence.

" Okay, Namiee..."

" I was afraid to tell you because I was afraid that you wouldn't be my friend because of my sexual preference.."

" Namiee I wouldn't stop being your friend because of that, a real friend wouldn't abandon their friend like that... I can accept you for who you are...no need to hide who you truly are..."

" Thanks Yuffie."

She hugged her.

" So what do you want to do?"

" Hmm... let's go shopping."

The girls took Namine's car all the way out to Twilight Town Mall, where they could visibly see it was packed, so they just found a parking space across the street from the mall. As they first traveled to the first store; " Nordstrom". As they laughed and had fun Namine realized that it was 6:00 pm, but she didn't care, she did not want to go home to her parents, but she had to.

" Yuffie, I have to leave otherwise my parents will be so worried."

" Okay, can you drive me home?"

" Sure why not?"

As Namine drove Yuffie home and drove back home where she was just in time for dinner. She saw all of her family sitting there at the table. While they were eating.

" So... what should we name the child..." Her mother questioned.

" How about nothing, after all it seems like you people have never heard of birth control, and with that big of an age gap..." Paine said, but her sentence was cut off.

" Shut up Paine..." said their father.

" No... I'm sick of being isolated from this family..." Paine said, Namine could see she looked as if she was going to cry.

" You don't understand we just don't like the new you... what happened to the sweet little girl who was always liking some boy..."

" Well she's dead and never coming back so get used to it..."

" That's it get out of my house, I never want to see such an impure soul in this house, get your stuff and beat it bitch!" Their father said.

For the first time Namine saw Paine's eyes well up in tears. Paine ran out the door, that night Namine did not hear anything from her that night as she sent a text message to her, she said she was in a better place. Namine got extremely worried that night. She leaped out of her bed, slipped on some sweatpants, and quietly slipped out of the house. She ran into what she thought was a girl she accidentally bumped into them.

" Oh I'm so sorry..."

" Don't worry I could see you are in a rush..."

" Yes I am... well I have to go..."

As Namine ran off looking up and down the street for Paine, but couldn't help to think of who she ran into, he was a cute guy, of course not in a girly way and happened to be wearing a black cloak she speculated that it was Riku, she quickly ran to the door of Rikku's house and knocked on the door.

" Yes may I help you?" Rikku said in a bouncy voice.

" Hey Rikku, have you seen Paine..."

" Why do you ask?"

" That's because... tonight... I think she ran away.."

" That's terrible! The girl said frantically " Have any idea where she maybe..."

" No that's what I'm trying to find out..."

" Well Namiee you should search tomorrow it's almost midnight."

" Fine I'll search tomorrow..."

Namine slipped back into the house through the open window, she had to use a ladder to get to the window. When she got inside she saw her bed made which was odd and a small box, when she opened the box she saw a necklace with a star on it there was a little note attached to it.

" _Thanks for everything you have done, I wish that you were everywhere, with me, I miss you and I hope I get to see you more and more, my feelings grow stronger for you everyday and I miss you... - Anonymous _"

Aww... how sweet..." Namine said, " She likes me, she really likes me." Namine decided that morning while she was getting ready for school she would ask Kairi on a date. At school Kairi was at her locker getting her books. Namine tapped her on the shoulder

" Namine..." She said blushing, " Hi, what do you need..."

" Well I was wondering would you like to go on a date..."

" As friends..." she asked.

" Of course... just as friends...how about tonight?"

" Sure, Namine, can you meet me at my house?"

" Okay..."

For the rest of the day Namine was in practically a dream state except when Paine went missing; she wasn't even there at school, she was a bit worried, but Rikku reassured her that she was okay. The same day Namine went home and decided what to wear.

" Remember Namine, casual but nice..." She thought. As she picked out a white Hollister button up shirt and a black skort with a pair of black vans with pink roses. Then she had to comb out her hair, after that, she put on some pink lip-gloss and pink eye shadow.

" I look great." She thought. As she sped off in her Volkswagen to Kairi's house. As she knocked on the door a woman answered it, the woman was Yuna.

" Oh hello you must be Namine, the girl Kairi can't stop talking about..."

" Yuna..." Kairi said " Can you come and help me."

" Okay one minute, come in make yourself right at home."

As Namine sat down on the couch where she saw Kairi's mother and father.

" Hello." Her mother said.

" Hi... im..."

" Namine, oh we have heard so much about you..."

" You have?"

" Oh course, Kairi says that you helped her alot I see you are wearing a pretty necklace..."

" Thank you..."

She was wearing a star necklace that " mysterious" person had given her. Kairi came downstairs in a medium length black dress.

" Okay Namine, are you ready to go?" She too had worn a necklace similar to Namine's.

" Yes let's get going."

As they drove out to the theater where they went to go see the movie " Lake house" In the middle of the movie Kairi was holding Namine's hand, when Namine noticed what was going on she tried to pull away but thought,

" No I'm not ruining this moment." When the movie was over they went back to Kairi's house.

" I had a great time..." Kairi said holding Namine's hand.

" I did too..." As Namine turned away to walk back to her car. Kairi turned her around.

" Yes, what is it that you need..."

In that moment Kairi kissed her, this lasted for about a minute.

" I love you Namine, and I never want to let you go..."

" I don't either..." As they persisted on kissing, but no one could see that Yuna was watching out of the window.


	3. The party

Everywhere: The party

As Yuna still watched them. She could see Namine kept on kissing her, this lasted for about 5 minutes then Namine left hugging Kairi in the end. Namine drove home, while she was driving she saw Paine at Rikku's house. She could see through the window. Namine parked her car across the street. It was so dark. She ran to the bushes near Rikku's house the window happened to be open, as she could hear them talking.

" Paine, why did you run away?" She asked, "I was so worried about you."

"There's no need to worry about me."

"Yes there is... Paine, I love you and I wouldn't want you to leave."

Namine saw Paine kiss her on the lips and then a kiss on her cheek. Namine ran back to her car and drove home. When she got to her house, she saw some roses at the porch. There was once again a note attached to them. The note read:

"_Thanks for the time, Also you know who that necklace was from, it was from me and I love you.-Kairi."_

" Aww... once again, how sweet." Namine thought before she walked back into the house. She slipped into her bedclothes and fell asleep. She looked forward to the next day since she could send out the invitations to her sleepover for her birthday. At about 6:00 am she got a text message saying _" Meet me outside."_ she looked outside and saw Yuffie. She ran downstairs in a white nightgown.

" Yuffie, what are you doing here?"

" Remember, we are walking to school together?"

" Oh I almost forgot, let me slip into something more...school-like, just wait right here."

Yuffie stood out on the porch and five minutes later Namine was dressed and ready to go. School was boring in Ms. Lee's class they had to run the mile then play softball. Sports try-outs were soon coming up and everybody wanted to be apart of them.

" I'm going to try out for football." Roxas said proudly.

" I'm going up for cheerleading." Kairi said, " Namine are you going up for anything?"

" No I'm already apart of dance committee I need to plan the Halloween dance..."

" How can you be on dance committee if that evil bitch Katie is on there, you know she makes every freshman's life a living hell, and her little spy Rina."

" Well you deal with it catch you guys later otherwise im gonna be late for my next class." Namine walked off to her next class. Namine sat in class making her invitations for her sleepover. She was walking home and saw Yuffie walking with Roxas.

" Oh hi Namine, how are you and Kairi?"

" Yuffie can I talk to you...privately..."

" Sure..." As Yuffie was pulled aside.

" Yuffie, I kissed Kairi last night..."

" You did what?"

" Shh..."

" I can't believe it you kissed the most popular girl..." Since Kairi had been getting very popular in the last few weeks.

" I'm popular too..."

" Oh almost forgot, when are you going to pass out the invitations?"

" Tomorrow." Namine could not wait until tomorrow. Namine walked home from school, she had not seen Kairi at all that day. Namine had made the list, the next day, which consisted of: Selphie,Yuffie, Kairi, Ollete, and maybe Tifa. As Namine kept walking, she saw Roxas and Yuffie on the other side of the street.

" Hmm... I wonder if they're a couple or something." Namine thought, she did not dare say. Namine walked into her house and looked at the porch to find a note not from Kairi, but from Paine.

_" Dear Namiee, I have to let you know that I am alright, there is no need to worry about me, I have to let you know I will be there for your fifteenth birthday, I will come home tomorrow. - Paine"_

" Wow... she's coming home!" Namine said as she was skipping up and down the street happily while Yuffie and Roxas stared at her as if she was crazy or something. Namine walked inside to hear her parents talking.

" Kate you should have this child we can raise them to be perfect unlike Paine."

" Sure Thomas and they can probably better than Namiee... that girl is soo bothersome at times... sometimes she can be a total bitch like when I was planning her party."

Namine could not believe the things she was hearing, how her parents hated her and how Paine was not good enough for them. That night at dinner Namine at silently her parents asked what was wrong but she said that she was okay. Namine went up to her room, laid down on her bed, and cried. How could her parents hated her? Well at least they trusted her enough to let her have her sleepover while they were gone. She was so happy for that, the same night Namine turned on her CD player and listened to a song called " Losing Grip" By Avril Lavigne. She thought how that song reflected her life. She quietly fell asleep. That morning she, Yuffie, and Kairi are walking to school.

" So..." said Kairi " What do you plan to do this evening girls?"

" Well..." said Yuffie, I was thinking that we could have a great girls night out, what do you say Namiee?"

Namine was in a dazed state " Im sorry, what did you say?"

" Would you like to hang out with us tonight?"

" Of course.oh.." Namine said digging in her backpack, " Here our your invitations."

" Thanks" both of them said at the same time. As Namine handed all the invitations as planned to all of the people. That day when she drove home, she got tons of R.S.V.P.'s from her friends everyone, the sad part was that Katie called her and cussed her out and saying that she would regret it at the Halloween dance. About a week later, the sleepover came up. Namine had rushed home that Friday of the party to help Annie clean up. Namine was so excited.

The party started at 5:30 pm and it was about 2:30 pm. she had plenty of time to set up for the party. She went down to the basement to get her CD's consisting of: Avril Lavigne, Christina Aguilera, the whole " Now" series. As she proceeded to put the CD's in the CD player so that they could all play in a rotation. As she and Annie moved the tables so there would be a sleeping area for the guests.

Namine made sure everything was clean. Namine heard the doorbell ring, when she looked at who it was it was Paine. She nearly leapt into her arms.

" Oh Paine I'm so happy you're home!"

" I know, I'm so happy to see you Namiee..."

" Well can you help me with the party?"

" Sure, why not?"

As they both set up for the party. For about an hour they set up and helped Annie clean. In five minutes while they were cleaning the doorbell rang. When they looked at whom it was it was Ollete and Tifa. Paine and Namine welcomed them and their gifts.

" What's up Namiee..." Tifa said excitingly.

" Hey Tifa how are you?"

" Great."

Ollete and Tifa proceeded to put their bags in the living room.

" Snacks are in the kitchen if you want some."

The doorbell rang again this time it was Katie.

" Oh Hi Namine, you bitch why didn't you invite me to your party?"

Tifa immediately ran up to Katie,

" Bitch why don't you leave her the fuck alone!"

Tifa punched Katie in the face.

" Bitch you'll pay for that!"

" I'm so scared." Tifa said sarcastically. Once Katie walked away Kairi and Yuffie showed up then Selphie. At first they started to talk about school while Namine put on some music. They decided to play truth or dare

" So... Ollete truth or dare?"

" Truth." she said shyly.

" Okay who do you like?"

She blushed and looked down.

" Roxas..."

Yuffie looked down sadly, the truth was she liked Roxas, but Yuffie was unsure about herself.

" My turn," said Kairi, " Tifa truth or dare?"

" Dare." she said slyly.

" Okay go over to Leon's house and say you like him."

She looked up blushing crimson red. As they watched her go over to Leon's house as Leon answered the door.

" Oh hello Tifa..."

" Leon... I like you..."

" Okay..."

Tifa ran back to the mansion embarrassed. When the music started to play " Run it" the remix was playing.

" Oh this is my song, lets dance." Tifa said excitingly.

As the girls persisted on dancing Kairi brushing against Namine, Tifa and Yuffie dancing together, the girls just having so much fun. They eventually winded down that night watching the movies such as: Mean Girls, Date Movie, and an old horror movie " The exorcist". During "The exorcist" Tifa held Yuffie's hand playfully.

" I'm scared!" she said playfully. While Kairi was clinging on to Namine's for dear life. That night as the girls were sleeping Kairi kissed Namine's cheek.

" I love you Namiee..."

" I love you too Kairi."

In the morning Yuffie, Tifa, Kairi and Namine volunteered to cook breakfast. After they ate the girls watched some TV. After breakfast they opened gifts. From Yuffie was a pair of pure sapphire earrings, Tifa bought her a Gunne Sax dress, Kairi bought her gift cards to Hollister and Zuminez, Selphie bought her a pair of shoes from Kitson that said " I'm a Kitson cupcake." Finally Ollete bought her a new violin since Namine played the violin. After that they said their goodbye's and left.

Namine thought, " What a fun time with friends, and my girlfriend, Kairi."


	4. The Halloween Dance Disaster

Everywhere: The Halloween Dance Disaster

"The Halloween Dance is this Friday, I already got my costume, and I'm going to be a witch." Tifa said

"Oh," said Yuffie "I'm going to be a Vampire."

"I'm sure you would make a very sexy vampire..." Tifa said

"Hey, said Ollete, "Are you going to that camp in two weeks?"

"Of course, it's a way to get away from school." Tifa commented.

"well I'll see ya'll later." Tifa said, "I don't want to have detention with Mrs. Adams for being late, come on Yuffie."

As the girls left for their class walking down the hallway to see Namine and Kairi walking holding hands.

"Namiee... I love it when you hold my hand." As they walked through the hallways.

"I love it too..." Namine said as they passed by their homeroom class where Mrs. Adams was yelling at Seifer for being late. School was so boring going through six classes and still having to go to other things. Namine realized after school she had to stay at the school to plan the theme for the dance. At 2:15 pm she walked out of her class, meanwhile Yuffie was a bit concerned about Roxas so she followed him out to the rose garden on the other side of the school. Roxas was talking to Ollete.

"Roxas I have jealousy issues okay so I do get jealous if you are with other girls even though we are not a couple or anything..."

Her sentence was cut off by a kiss. Roxas had kissed her.

"I assure you Ollete you're the only girl I care about."

"Really?"

"Really."

Yuffie ran out with her face streaming with tears. She bumped into Tifa.

"Yuffie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing just leave me alone!"

Namine and Rina argued over what color the banners should be.

"No I want the banners to be in gold and green." Rina said pouting.

"No they're going to be in black and blue."

"Okay," said Katie "We'll pick black and blue."

"What!" Rina said.

Katie pulled her to the side.

"Look we plan to humiliate her at the dance so let her have her way." They came out of the corner at the gym while everyone kept planning. Meanwhile Tifa and Yuffie were in Cooking Class.

"Yuffie," Said Mrs. Cook, " Be careful when you are stuffing the cream puffs, they may collapse due to sensitivity to rough-handling."

"Yes Mrs. Cook."

Yuffie was still stuffing the cream puffs very roughly. Tifa looked over at her, but dare not say anything. Once the class was over Yuffie stormed out of the classroom. Tifa was running to catch up with her.

"Yuffie, Yuffie, wait up!"

Yuffie persisted in running away from her. She ran so far that Tifa could no longer catch up to her. As Tifa was out of breath, Ollete walked past her.

"She only does that because she likes you." Ollete walked away.

Tifa blushed extremely hard; she found this extremely hard to believe, as she walked to her house. Namine walked into her house. When she opened the door, her father was leaving.

"Im sorry Katie, I need to go out on business." As her father. This was strange since he always needed to leave on "business" So Namine went to her room and finished her homework. Thinking about the dance more than concentrated on her homework. She finally finished and took a bath. Once she finished she went to bed. That night Tifa was walking past Kairi's house at 9:00 pm. She did not know why she was doing this, probably because she wanted to see Yuffie. While she was walking, she saw Rina, Yuna, and Katie talking, she quickly hid in the bushes so they would not see her.

"Okay Yuna, where's the tape of Kairi and Namine kissing?"

"It's right here." She handed he a videotape.

"Okay, in two days Rina, on Wedsday, mix some corn starch and red food coloring so it can look like blood so we can pour it on her after she sees the video, after she accepts the crown for best Halloween costume."

"Okay," Yuna said, "I'll go to the video room the day of the dance and I'll play the video, oh she will be so humiliated."

Tifa could not believe what she was hearing; all of a sudden, Tifa sneezed due to pollen in the air. Tifa did not know why, but she tried to run out of the bushes. Rina spotted her and dragged her back to Katie.

"Look bitch if you tell anyone, we'll hurt Yuffie, got it?"

Tifa nodded her head and ran as fast as she could back home. The next day Namine and Tifa are helping for the final decorations for the Halloween dance since the dance was tonight. Tifa could not live with herself knowing that tonight was going to be a terrible night for Namine and Kairi. As Yuffie walked into the gym and saw the decorations.  
"Wow, you girls did a great job."

"Thanks..." Tifa said depressingly.

"What's wrong Tifa?" Namine asked.

"Nothing, I'll see you girls later I have to go home and get ready."

"Yeah I will too," said Yuffie. Once they left Tifa saw Yuna walk into the video room, she was sickened that she was going to allow them to do that to Kairi and Namine. As Tifa walked home to slip into her costume while she did her make-up. Meanwhile at Yuffie's house her little sister Marlene was helping her with lacing up her costume, since she was almost done she put in the authentic vampire teeth. At Namine's house she dressed up as a pupil, she even put hr hair in pigtails to complete it. Kairi was at her house tying her princess outfit.

She waited outside for Namine since they were walking together to the Halloween Dance.

"Wow cherry, you look gorgeous." Namine had now adapted to call Kairi cherry due to her hair.

"You do to Blondie." Likewise, Kairi thought of a pet name.

As they walked into the dance to hear the song, "Tell me when to go" was playing and everyone was dancing. As they met up with Yuffie and Tifa.

"hey Yuffie, hi Tifa, great costumes."

"Thanks." Both of them said.

"Hey Yuffie," said Tifa, "Want to go dance?"

"Sure, see you gals later."

"Hey Namiee, I'm parched, want to go get something to drink?"

"Sure." As the girls went to the punch bowl and were happily laughing and sipping on fruit punch. While Tifa and Yuffie were dancing. When Yuffie saw Roxas and Ollete dancing very close to one another she asked Riku to pretend as if he was talking to Sora and accidentally spill punch all over Roxas. He complied.

"So Sora, where did you get your costume..."

On purpose he let his hand let go and it spilled all over Roxas and Ollete's costumes. Tifa of course did not know about this secret planning. Then a slow song began to play the song happened to be "Don't forget about us" by Mariah Carey was playing. Many people were dancing together including, Kairi & Namine, Ollete & Roxas, Tifa & Yuffie, and much more.

After the slow song and a couple of other songs played then an announcement came.

"Hello all students it is time to announce the winners of best dressed Halloween people!" Rina shouted, and the whole gym started clapping and shouting. Katie was under the platform with the bucket full of fake blood ready.

"Okay, in third place is Tifa Lockhart for going as a black mage witch, second is to Kairi Hidaka for an elegant princess, and first goes to Namine Hirouge for a lovely schoolgirl." As everyone clapped as Rina presented the girls with crowns.

"But wait everyone we are not finished we have something we want to show you." As the lights were dimmed and the video was aired, after the video was over people stared at Namine and Kairi then the bucket of fake blood came crashing down on Namine and Kairi.

Everyone started to laugh; Kairi and Namine began to cry as they ran out of the gym crying while people threw drinks and concessions at them. Tifa ran out to try to comfort Namine. Namine slapped her hand away when she tried to wipe the blood off her face.

"No, this Halloween is terrible, it's a complete disaster!"


	5. The camp of surprises and secrets

Everywhere: The camp of surprises and secrets

Namine could not believe what happened at the dance and how she had blood spilled on her because she was gay. Namine opened the door; she was visibly shaking and crying.

"Namiee, what happened?" Paine questioned.

"Those assholes at the school spilled blood all over me and Kairi just because we are gay."

Paine looked over to Namine's side where she saw Kairi. "Come in, I'll help you clean up."

Paine was washing the girls' hair and faces with the help of Rikku.

"Girls, why don't you get changed out of those bloody clothes." The girls proceeded upstairs to change out of their bloody clothes. They slipped into some simple clothes while Rikku and Paine washed their hair and faces.

"Who did this to you guys?"

"Probably Katie."

Nobody said anything that night, Kairi and Namine fell asleep. In the morning, they went to school only to find people snickering about them.

Katie looked at Kairi and Namine and said, " Look out if she touches you, you may become gay, and look, little Kairi has mosquito bites for boobs." Everyone laughed Tifa walked up to Katie.

"Bitch!"

Tifa punched Katie, and then she kicked her three times and punched her again until Yuffie had to pull Tifa off Katie.

" Bitch you better watch your back!" Tifa said. At Katie who was bleeding terribly. Tifa and the rest of the gang went to the office to pick up Camp Permission slips; they saw Kadaj there getting one then walking off "accidentally" bumped into Yuffie.

"Oh I am so sorry Yuffie, are you okay?"

"Yes thank you for your concern."

As they were picking up Yuffie's books, their hands met. Yuffie giggled at this concept, but Tifa frowned at this.

"Hey I think someone's got a crush since Yuffie's blushing." Namine said after Kadaj walked off.

"Look can we just drop it?" said Tifa walking faster otherwise she would be late to her next class.

"Damn, what's her problem?" Yuffie said, the girls looked over at her as if she were crazy.

"What?" Yuffie asked.

Kairi was about to answer her question until the bell rang to get to class. In class everybody looked at Namine and snickered and laughed, Namine put her bag down and just pulled out her books as if nothing happened. While Mrs. Adams was teaching the lesson, Seifer threw a paper ball at the back of her head that caused the whole class to laugh.

"That's it; all of you have after school detention." Mrs. Adams said right after the bell rang.

"Great going, jerk." said Rina.

Once the day was up the whole class reported to Mrs. Adams room for detention. Namine sat there drawing pictures and portraits of her and her friends. Tifa was writing down notes while Kairi sat there reading a book. After detention was over everybody started heading home. Yuffie was walking with Kadaj, which made Tifa jealous she quickly walked ahead hoping they would notice, but they did not.

"Does she not like me?" Tifa thought. As she saw Namine and ran up to her. Namine didn't notice, Namine was still talking to Kairi.

"Wow, Yuffie has sure been spending alot of time with Kadaj." Namine commented.

"Well I wouldn't blame her, I mean he's hot!" Kairi said.

Tifa grumbled.

"Oh Tifa we didn't know you were there!"

"Oh no need to explain I heard everything loud and clear." Tifa began to walk off with her car keys clutched in her hand tightly. While she was walking out to her BMW, she saw a person who looked similar to Kadaj.

"Great another person to sweep Yuffie off her feet." Tifa thought, but she did think the person was cute.

Tifa quietly walked to her car with this "mystery" man giving her a passing glance and a hello. Tifa found this charming, and she drove off the lot from the school.

Namine walked to her house where her mom wasn't home, neither was Paine, Namine walked up to her parent's room to see her dad and some other woman having sex. She immediately ran out of the house making sure she shut the door quietly.

Namine walked over to Yuffie's house to see her and Kadaj sitting on the porch, talking.

"Oh Hi Namiee..." Yuffie said, "What's wrong, have you been crying?"

"No, of course not, Yuffie, can I talk to you...privately?"

"Sure, I'll be right back Kadaj."

"Yeah what is it?"

"My dad's cheating."

"What?"

"I saw him having sex."

"Namiee... that's terrible... im so sorry."

"Look it's not your fault, I have to go anyway, and I don't want to be late for softball practice."

"Oh I forgot, Kadaj, come on we don't want to miss softball practice." As the trio persisted on walking on a hot September day to softball practice.

"Yuffie, did you finish getting your camp permission slip signed?" Kadaj questioned.

"Of course sweet." Yuffie replied.

Namine stared at the two.

"What are they a couple or something now, I thought it was just a joke, but I didn't think that it was real." Namine thought.

As they practiced softball while their coach was being so strict about how they should hit the softballs, Namine couldn't help but stare at Kairi in her cheerleading outfit.

"Wow, she looks hot, I'm glad Kairi and Tifa made the cheerleading team." Namine thought. After practice Namine saw Tifa talking to some person who looked similar to Kadaj, they were laughing and just having fun. Namine walked home and saw her mom in the kitchen serving dinner.

"Oh good Namiee, you're just in time for dinner."

That night at dinner Namine ate silently not daring to look at her dad.Namine went up to her room that night and cried. Thinking " How could this happen?" The next day at school Mrs. Lee was sitting there talking to the class.

" Okay here is the list for people going on the trip: Tifa, Kadaj, Yuffie, Kairi, Rina, Katie, Namine, Yazoo, Ollete, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Seifer, and the list continues on, basically it's everyone in this class."

"Great Kadaj is going, but at least Yazoo is going I mean he's hot!" Tifa thought.

Tomorrow at about 1:00 pm the bus would leave for the camp that the students were going to, today happened to be Friday.

"Hey Yuffie, do want to come over to my house and help me pack?" Tifa asked.

"I'm sorry I'm going over to Kadaj's house to help him, and then he's coming over my house to help me pack."

"Okay then." Tifa said disappointed, "Two can play that game," she mumbled under her breath. "Hey Yazoo,"

The boy looked over at her.

"Oh hello Tifa, what do you need?"

"Well, can I come over your house to help you pack?"

"Of course I'll come and pick you up at about 5:00 pm, is that a good time?" He asked

"Yes it is." As Tifa walked to her car and drove off to her house.

Kairi came over to Namine's house to help her pack. She was helping Namine fold until she found a rather sexy piece of lingerie.

"Ooh...saving this for a special occasion?"

"No!" she said snatching it away. "I have that because it's comfy to wear."

"Right." Kairi said nodding her head. Meanwhile at Yuffie's house Yuffie was going through all of her drawers in her dresser to make sure she didn't forget anything.

"Wow Yuffie you sure do have alot of clothes."

"I know, well are you done folding half of them."

"Of course."

"Thanks, so next stop is your house." as they walked out to the porch to get to his car before they left Marlene ran out of the house.

"Hi Yuffie, who is that? The little girl asked, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Oh that's Kadaj, he is my special friend."

"Hello." replied Kadaj.

"Hi, why do you look like a girl?"

"Oh Marlene don't you have to get inside to help mom with dinner, now just go inside." said Yuffie rushing the little girl in the house.

"I'm so sorry...she's a hassle at times"

"Its okay I'm used to questions."

As they sped off in Yuffie's car to his house where she saw two other cars.

"That's my brother's car, and that's my parents' car."

"Okay."

As they proceeded into his house, where his parents were not home. She saw Yazoo.

"Oh that's Yazoo; he's one of my older brothers."

"Oh lucky you get older siblings."

"Not all the time, sometimes it can be bothersome."

"Hello Kadaj," said Yazoo until Tifa jumped into his arms.

"Oh Tifa," said Yuffie, "I didn't know you were here?"

"Oh I'm just helping him pack since he already helped me."

"Okay then," As Yuffie and Kadaj walked up the spiral staircase of his house so she could help him.

That night Namine and Kairi were running down the stairs until the door opened and Namine's father burst in unbuttoning some other woman's shirt and kissing her.

"Oh Namiee... I didn't know you were home..."

In that instant Namine ran back up the stairs, grabbed her and Kairi's suitcases and grabbed Kairi's hand.

"Come on cherry."

"Namiee wait!" said her father.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"It's okay Blondie, come on let's go back to my house you can stay the night."

"I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"No, not at all."

As the girls walked to Kairi's house where Yuna was sitting on the couch watching TV, she didn't even welcome her sister it was about 9:00 pm, the girls put their suitcases in Kairi's room.

"Well I'm going downstairs to get something..."

Kairi was suddenly cut off by a kiss, she fell back on the bed, Namine kissed her neck repeatedly as the night faded. Kairi woke up to find Namine by her side and her alarm clock buzzing and her clothes messed up.

"Yay we didn't have sex, yet." Kairi said

As everyone walked down to the school, so they could load on the buses so go down to the camp. As they approached the camp "camp exploration", as they saw a list of who would be their roommates for one week.

"Yay, I'm Kairi's roommate." Said Namine.

"Great I get Kadaj for a roommate." Tifa said she turned away to frown, "Yuffie, it seems like you are stuck with Yazoo."

"Let's see, Riku & Sora are paired together."

"and Ollete and Roxas also others."

As all of them proceeded to their rooms. Tifa pulled Namine off to the side to tell her something.

"Namine, I'm sorry to say, but I had something to do with the dance disaster."

"What?"

"Look they said they would kill Yuffie and/or me if I told."

"And you could have told Yuna."

"No it wasn't that simple, she was the one who videotaped that kiss."

"No, she would never, I don't believe you!" Namine said infuriated and walked off.

Tifa went to her room to see Yuffie and Kadaj talking, Yuffie apparently seemed to be crying about something.

"Kadaj, I loved him, and I thought he felt the same way about me." Yuffie said between tears.

"Don't cry Yuffie, don't cry..." That moment he had kissed her. Tifa's eyes welled up in tears and she ran near the lake.

"So Namiee... what color shirt should I wear to dinner."

"Black." Namine said depressed.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, come on lets go down to the mess hall before it gets packed."

The girls walked into the mess hall to see Yuffie sitting next to Kadaj and Tifa sitting next to them with her eyes red as if she had been crying.

"Tifa are you okay?" Yuffie asked.

"Of course I'm just perfect." She said not looking at Yuffie at all. She stood up from the table.

"All of a sudden I'm not hungry." she said abruptly getting up from the table causing Yuffie's punch to spill all over her white shirt.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Tifa said sarcastically. Tifa walked off Yuffie tried to chase after her when Tifa saw her trying to run after her. Yazoo was standing outside of the mess hall; she immediately ran up to him and kissed him.

"I love you,"

He looked surprised. Tifa whispered to say to go along with it.

"Of course sweet, I love you too." He said playfully pinching her cheek. Once he left Yuffie grabbed Tifa's arm.

"What the hell was that little charade?"

"Oh isn't that obvious, we love each other, don't you and Kadaj, you love him enough to kiss him..."

"You know why are you jealous?"

"You want to know why Yuffie, because I loved you ever since I met you."

Tifa ran off back to her cabin leaving Yuffie astonished. Namine and Kairi walked back to their cabins.

"Namiee..."

"Yes?" she asked after they got back to the cabin."

"I think we are ready."

"What?"

"Look we have been going steady for about 2 months now, I think we should… have sex."

"Okay then."

In the aftermath of this "affair", Roxas was walking to his cabin.

"Oh my god, people are having sex in the cabins!"

Riku immediately covered his mouth.

"Shut up, do you want on of the counselors to hear?" He shook his head.

"Good then keep your mouth shut, okay?" The blonde boy nodded his head. That morning Tifa didn't show up for breakfast. Yuffie decided to go get her. When she knocked on her cabin door.

"Go away" she said solemnly.

"Tifa, look I'm sorry, please open the door."

Tifa opened the door.

"I have never cared for anyone like I have for you, and...I love you too." She kissed her.

"Come on; let's get packed before the bus leaves.

As they were walking, Namine pulled Tifa over to the side.

"Tifa, I believe you."

As the two girls talked about what happened as they got on the bus and drove off, back to the school. This took about two hours to get back. Namine saw her parents waiting, walked over to them, and hugged them. As the family drove, off back to the house.

**Wow! Exciting chapter and good. Sorry it took soo long to upload this chapter, I couldn't get my laptop to work on it. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter, leave a review and tell me what you think, please no bad reviews. I think people will be shocked at the next chapter of Everywhere, well see ya!**


	6. The divorce and lover

Everywhere: The divorce and lover

Namine could no longer conceal that her father was cheating. She had to tell her mother.

"I have to tell her, tonight at dinner." Namine thought. "If I don't she'll live a life of sadness." Namine walked downstairs in a blue dress where the family was quietly conversing.

"Well honey, that's why I love you so much and I would never harm you or the kids." Her father said slyly.

"Oh, dearest, you truly are a charmer." Her mother said blushing and laughing.

Namine took one look at the man who had deceived and betrayed her family with some woman he met off the street. Namine stood up from the table.

"How could you just be that way?"

"Namiee, dearest, what are you talking about?" Her father said nervously sweating.

"You know what's wrong, you, mom he's cheating on you!" Namine said furiously, "I saw him!"

"Namiee, calm down..." Her mother said.

"No, he's cheating whether you want to accept it or not!" Namine said running up the stairs crying, Namine eventually fell asleep due to crying, thinking "_How could she think he wasn't cheating, he is!"_

Later on that night, Namine's mother found a bra larger than hers, Namine's parents immediately filed for divorce and a custody battle was sure to follow. In the morning, Kairi took Namine to the park where they were walking. All of a sudden, Kairi began to kiss Namine.

"Kairi cut it out," She said frowning.

Kairi thought she was kidding.

"I know you like it..." she said playfully, she still did not stop kissing her.

"No, I mean it, stop." she said pushing Kairi off of her, Kairi stumbling a little bit.

"Damn, what's your problem, you never want to kiss me or hug me, it's like you're a different person all of a sudden."

"You know Kairi at least your parents aren't cheating and they're not getting a divorce, then being stuck in the middle of a custody battle."

Namine ran off in tears. Kairi tried to run after her, but she was long gone. Namine ran back to the house where she saw her mother and the other woman fighting. The other woman was saying

"Bitch you know he likes me better."

Namine's mother grabbed the girl and nearly ripped her hair out. Namine tried to stop the fight, "Mom stop!" Her mother pushed her to the ground, "No, Namiee, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Namine ran up to her room and saw a notice on her bulletin in her room which said they would be going to court tomorrow for custody battles, she cried even harder into her pillow. She fell asleep for the whole day and night thinking of what would happen in the morning.

In the morning Paine walked into her room, she was wearing a black dress.

"Namiee, please wake up and slip on something... court looking."

Namine nodded and walked to her closet where she chose a pink dress and pink mary janes. Once she was finished she went downstairs to eat breakfast. As she quietly ate some cereal, she realized that she might go to her father's home. She quickly tried to snap out of it._ I can't live with him; cheaters never change, not even for the children."_

Paine and Namine got into their mother's BMW and drove off on this cold, rainy November day. Namine needed to talk to Kairi so badly after what happened. As they pulled up to the Court House where she saw her father's Audi. The girls got out of the car with their mother telling them a few things.

"Remember darlings, you have a good life and want to be in the care of me."

The girls nodded as they proceeded into the Court House. Namine looked at her dad and his new girlfriend standing on the side.

After the completely beginning of "the judge is here" the case started. Namine's dad was saying some sob story.

"Well my wife Katie has a terrible addiction to prescription sleep-aids, she hurts the children, and comes home drunk and I don't think its right to have my girls stay in such a dysfunctional family along with another child on the way. It's simply too dysfunctional."

As Namine's mother took the stand telling her side of the story and how the girls would be better suited in her home. Namine and Paine were not even allowed to speak.

Once the court took a recess, they came back with the final verdict.

"I request that Namine and Paine Hirouge are in full custody of their father, their mother is not allowed custody until she completes rehabilitation for sleeping pills."

Namine could not believe how her father had convinced the judge that their mother was a terrible parent and how she had addictions to sleeping pills. Namine and Paine went back to the house crying. Their mother turned at them.

"Girls, pack your things, your father is waiting outside."

The girls nodded and proceeded up the staircase to where they went back into their rooms, Namine was stuffing all her clothes, shoes, accessories and other things in a large black suitcase. She and Paine finished around the same time to find their mother crying and holding on to them. After the tearful goodbye, the girls put the suitcases up in their father's trunk and drove off with their new stepmother.

"Hello, young children, I am Sharlene, you must be..."

"Don't acknowledge us you bitch."

"Namine don't cuss." The girls' father said, Namine only bit her lip her sapphire eyes filled with rage and anger.

"Oh so that's your name, Namine, well Namine you have a little sister."

"What the hell?"

"Yes her name is Anna."

When they pulled up to Charlene's house Namine saw the child run out of the house with all that mascara and make-up on talking on her cell phone, when she saw her parents and the girls get out of the car she immediately ran up to Namine's father.

"Dad you're home!"

"Dad, he's not your father!"

"Oh and who is this?"

"Those are my daughters, Paine and Namine."

The girl frowned and walked snootily back into the house, something told Namine that she would have to put that girl back in her place. Namine and Paine walked into the house to see Sharlene escorting them to their room. The house smelled of cheap perfume and cigarettes. The bubble-gum blonde turned to the girls and said,

"Girls, we are taking you to a school on Destiny Islands."

"No this can't be happening!"

Namine ran up to her room and tried to fall asleep since it was 9:00 pm; she walked down the stairs and ran out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Sharlene yelled, but Namine did not answer her.

Namine knocked on Kairi's door to her house. She opened it.

"Namiee, what are you doing here..."

Her sentence was cut off by a sweet, seductive, passionate, kiss.

"Wow Namiee, where did that come from?"

"Kairi, I'm so sorry for getting mad at you, com on, lets go see a movie."

The red head nodded as they walked to the theater to see Pirates of the Caribbean: dead man's chest, the movie theater was almost deserted, but had alot of people there.

The movie had the right balance of comedy and drama, and a few romantic scenes as the girls watched in awe and in shock since this was the opening weekend and it was amazing that they got into the theater. The girls were puzzled at the ending.

As they finished watching the show Namine walked Kairi home following a sweet kiss and she went back home to see her stepmother standing therein the dark parlor.

"Child where have you been?"

"I went out...with friends."

"Look, little one, don't go anywhere without my permission, got it?"

"You're not the boss of me, I can go out when I please, and you're not my mother."

In that instant Sharlene backslapped her, Namine fell to the ground, the ground was cold and hard she sank down to her knees realizing she had a small cut on her face. She was on the ground, her face was red and bleeding, and she could feel hot tears struggling down her eyes.

"Clean up, your father will be home any minute."

The cold woman said walking off as Namine sat there in the dark room alone in tears.


	7. Don't leave me

Everywhere: Don't leave me

Namine sat there on the ground feeling her own blood in the palm of her hand, " That, bitch hit me, the stupid bitch hit me." She sat there on the ground until she heard a door open.

" Namie... its me your father, where are you?"

" I'm in the kitchen." the girl called her father looked at her, " What happened to your face?" she turned away not looking at him, " Dad, Sharlene hit me..." her father scoffed at her, " That's a lie, you just want to ruin my love life.

" Dad, it was your promiscuous ways that ruined me and Paine's life, how can you be so selfish and foolish?" her father stood up, " You're mother couldn't give me the satisfaction I wanted... she rubbed me the same way for 10 years..."

This made Namine's face red, " Bastard, you're just a cheater, cheaters never change..." Namine felt a quick flash against her face, like someone took a picture. Her father had hit he in the same spot his lover hit her in. " Child, you know nothing of my life, go to bed, you disgrace this family just like you sister."

Namine ran upstairs to her room, bleeding all over the white pillowcase, " What's the point in even trying anymore, some things never change..." she thought.

In the morning she walked out of the door to go to school not even saying goodbye to anyone. Once she got to school she saw Kairi, " Hello... Kairi." Kairi's blue eyes softened, " Namie...whats wrong, you look so sad..." before she could tell her what was wrong Yuffie came running up to them

" Oh my god, Olette and Roxas broke up..."

" Yuffie, can you just shut-up, you're the most irritating bitch in the world!" Yuffie started to tear up, " How could you say that…" the girl ran off crying.

" Namie… how could you, that was soo mean!" Kairi's face red with anger, Namine had never seen Kairi angry before.

" I don't care she's a bitch anyway, coming and irritating people…."

" Namie…. You disappoint me… The redhead girl said walking back towards her house.

" Maybe I did take it a little too far… I should go and apologize…" Namine thought to herself.

That Night Namine went over to Kairi's house. " Kairi?" she called from outside, " That's weird… she always answers, she's probably really pissed at me."

To Namine's surprise the door was open. " Kairi, where are you?" she kept calling. She ran up to Kairi's room and opened the door. She looked on the ground where there were clothes. When she looked up on the bed she saw a figure under the covers. The room was so dark. She pulled off the covers and got the worst surprise of her life.

Yuffie was on top of Kairi, Namine realized what they were doing… they were having sex. " "Namie…" Kairi said trying to get up, Namie could barely stand but she ran out out of the room.

" Namie…" she said catching up to her, only covered by a white sheet, " Namie… its not what you think," turning her around so she could see her face, her face was red from crying and anger.

" Oh, I forgot, she was on top of you and of course remember you were playing, without clothes on, how could you, throw away we had?"

" Namie. You were going through a rough period in your life…"

" That's no damn excuse to cheat, I guess it truly is over, go back to your new girlfriend because we are so OVER!"

Namine walked home in the dark with her hair down and wet from the rain coming down so hard. When she got back to her father's house the living room was dark, she could hear sounds coming from near the couch.

Heavy breathing and other sounds, " I hope it's not dad and his girlfriend…" When she turned on another light it was Paine.

" Namie. What are you doing?!" This just made her even madder, not only had her girlfriend cheated on her but also her sister and her girlfriend were having sex on the couch.

" How come everyone else is getting some and I can't?"

" One," Paine started on one of her tangents, " You're too young, two, you shouldn't be having sex at you're age any way, and three I can because I'm older than you and I can."

" Paine I hate you, you never help anyone!" she said crying and running to her room, but at first she slammed into the staircase " Ouch!" then continuing to run up the stairs.

Paine ran up the stairs to Namine's room, " Aww…sweetie I didn't mean it…" The blonde girl kept crying letting her tears stain her bed sheets. " Paine its over…"

" What are you talking about?" Her crimson eyes focusing on her.

" Kairi and I broke up, she cheated on me with my best friend, everything I gave to be with her is now gone.

" Don't cry sweetie, I'm sure she'll come to her senses soon…"

" No she won't because she wants to be with her, I know she does." Her voice now softening.

**Well the 7th chapter is finished, oh yeah any bad reviews will be deleted; I'm getting soo tired of it. Oh, also after some thought everywhere will not have a sequel due to bittersweet reviews, I still have to think about it. The next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
